


An Impossible Love

by MarzgaPerez



Category: Moana (2016)
Genre: Ancestors, F/M, Gods, Mortals, Sacrifice, Storytelling, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 12:31:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8667808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarzgaPerez/pseuds/MarzgaPerez
Summary: Everyone remembers Moana and her dedication to her people. But there is also the story of how she fell in love and how a certain demigod made the ultimate sacrifice to be with her. This is told as a story passed down from generation to generation.





	

_"There, there, my dear."_ The old woman patted her granddaughter's head gently and stroked her soft wavy black hair. _"You'll meet someone who's just right for you. One day."_

"But I love Pacho. And he doesn't even know I exist." The young girl sobbed into her grandmother's lap.

_"My child, you are not the first to encounter impossible love. Did I ever tell you the love story of the non-princess and the demigod?"_

"No. I don't think so." The girl sat up and rested her head on her grandmother's shoulder. She watched the flames dancing in front of them as the old woman spun her tale.

_"You've heard of Maui who brought fire to keep us warm and was later banished by Te Kā? And how he was found by a young woman, a leader, and they worked to bring peace and prosperity back to our people?"_

The girl nodded. "Moana. One of our ancestors. She restored Te Fiti. Everyone knows that story."

 _"Yes, she was the daughter of the chieftain and very brave. But you probably didn't know what happened between Moana and Maui later on. Y_ _ou see, Moana made such an impression on Maui that he would visit her quite often after their great adventure and tell her of his feats on the many other islands he pulled from the sea. And Moana would talk about her plans and dreams as the leader of her people._

_"When she grew older, Moana's father decreed that she would marry one of the villagers, the son of a fellow elder, a kind young man, although Moana didn't love him. But she knew she would need to bear children and further her family's lineage._

_"On the night before she was to wed the young man, it has been said that Maui felt her sorrow from miles away and shifted into a hawk. He flew into her hut and carried her away with his fish hook._

_"He took her into the stars and asked if she would be his wife with Te Fiti as their witness."_

"And what did she say?"

_"Humph! She rebuked him and told him that she didn't need him to save her from her predicament. And besides, how could a mortal and a demigod have any kind of life together? Moana demanded that he return her home at once. Defeated, Maui flew her back to her village and spoke not a word._

_"The next day, Moana told her father that she wished to take one last trip to the sea before her wedding. She was miles out when she began weeping and calling for Maui, realizing that she wanted to be with him after all. He had not given up hope and this time, swam to her as a shark, whisking her through the waves to a desolate island. They kissed beneath the coconut trees, and she pulled his hair into a knot as she thought he was most handsome when he was a little more tidy._

_"Then Moana accepted his proposal to marry him on Te Fiti, and she remained with him for several days, neglecting her duties to her people."_

"What did her fiancé do? And her father?"

_"The whole village was sick with worry and sent out search parties to find her. They discovered her empty boat and prayed to the gods that she would be found._

_"Te Fiti conveyed their sentiments to Moana, and she knew what she had to do, despite her love for Maui. He tried to be understanding and promised to watch over her and remain faithful to her._

_"Again, he returned her to her village and watched from afar as she was reunited with her family. Moana later informed her father that she would not marry her betrothed as her heart belonged to another."_

"But she and Maui could never be together?"

_"In the end, Moana was very dedicated to her family and her people. And she knew that she would grow old and die one day while Maui would live forever as a strong and vivacious demigod."_

"So what did they do?"

_"It is said that Maui dove so deep into the ocean that he broke through to the other side of the world and decided to stay there as a recluse. You see, he assumed that Moana would marry her mortal and forget all about him._

_"But a few days later, his tattoo of Moana morphed, and he watched as her belly grew and grew. Maui realized that she was carrying his baby and knew that the child would have special powers. And he desperately wanted to be a father to the child and a provider to Moana._

_"At once, he returned to Te Fiti and renounced his fish hook to go and live as a mortal._

_"Te Fiti obliged him and stripped him of his powers, and even his tattoos faded away. He washed up one morning on the shore, and Moana, overjoyed and honored by his sacrifice, declared that the stranger was a gift from the gods, and they were married as mortals per her request."_

"And the baby?"

_"A boy, smart and strong-willed like his mother. Powerful and confident like his father. They traveled near and far as a family and with their people. Moana and Maui loved one another boldly and fearlessly until their deaths._

_"It is said that their son, Kahōkū, was so distraught by their passing that he threw spears at the sky, poking holes that formed the constellation of a family of three, riding the waves in a canoe."_

The young girl sat up abruptly and looked into her grandmother's eyes. "But wait. Great-grandfather's name was Kahōkū."

 _"It was."_ The old woman smiled. _"And I like to believe that he is with Moana and Maui right now, looking down on us, as we sit here tonight."_

"Then...Moana is my great-great-grandmother?"

_"That she is, my child. She was so loved. And she and Maui were so in love too, though people often wondered how they managed to stay so happy with such big personalities."_

"Could great-grandfather shift since he was part demigod?"

_"So it is said."_

"And his descendants?"

_"It is not known. But my dear, I tell you these stories to remind you that you are special and that nothing is impossible. And perhaps the one who matters most...is you."_

The girl squeezed her grandmother's hand and looked up into the night sky, searching the stars until she landed upon the constellation of her ancestors. She felt at peace.


End file.
